The portal
by Zackthetraveler
Summary: zack has arrived in the land of ooo this should be a awsome story
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1. it was a bright day in the land of ooo and aaa then boom my portal oppened up and i walked into a strange new world. finn and jake :who are you and what are you .my name is zack ive came here from my world it is dying and i teleported here thanks to my friend but sadly he died (as he said without a smile on his face)jake:wow thats deep Finn; you should live here in ooo .zack:ok ill live in ooo from now on Finn come on we will take you to see bubblegum she could help you get a apartment in the candy kingdom zack; ok (they leave to the candy kingdom)~With PB~ bubblegum: i need a diamond and a nanobit peppermint bulter:princess a portal has appeared in the land of ooo princess: What how and why wait a minute it could be the lich give me my bazooka ready the gumball guardians and bannana guards i gonna toast the liches buns. Peppermint bulter ran out the room princess: this time im ready pepper mint bulter re entered the room false alarm it was just finn and jake with a strange man named zack who appears too be walks in pb why do you have a bazooka this no reason i was trying to kill a spider. ok why didnt you just step on it he said. finn it was a huge spider. ok whatever meet zack he came through a portal .hello im zack i was hopeing you could get me a house in the candy kingdom . yeah sure whatever pepper mint butler find him a apartment. yes princess~with peppermint bulter~ come with me this is your new home rent is 500 coins and the princess will be here soon ~with pb~ finn you do relize hes a human she said yeah princess i know but that stuff doesent bother me anymore im with marcey and we have two kids im happy with the way stuff is (by the way finn is now 21) ~with marceline~ fin come here your dads going to be here any minute and you will get a timeout. ok mom im coming wheres your sister she said shes in her room marcy come down here i made breakfeast .coming mom as she said coming down the stairs here s your plate and heres your brother plate. ok guys that it forfor chapter on 1 chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.(zack's log) its been two months since ive arrived in ooo they have a neighboring land called the land of aaa its the oppsite of ooo prince gumball is PBs brother and they have hero's like finn and jake and there father the candy king rules over both ooo and aaa log out.~With finn and marceline~ hey marceline where's my in our room oh whatever.(marceline walked into the kicthen) she walked up to finn and kissed him after the kiss she told him later her family was coming later brunch and too be here by ill be here tell the kids i love them as he said leaving this job pb gave me is going to be easy.(finn arrives at the candy kingdom) finn this job is going to be easy for you i need you to retrive zack i have some questions i want to ask him. ok pb how much am i getting.500 tender enough too keep supporting you and that beast SHE IS NOT A BEAST SHE MY MARCY NEVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN HE SAID finn she said just retrive zack and ill pay you 600 ~at zacks house~its really boring here i should go visit princess bubblegum see if she has any jobs for me and she is so hot wonder if she's single (zack left his house headed for the candy kingdom) hey zack i need you to come to the candy kingdom with me .oh finn i was just heading there. cool we will go there together then.~with PB~he is going to be here soon i should get ready as she said looking in her bedroom mirror she put on a dress and some purfum she hears a knock on her door it was zack and finn come in she said (they walked in) thanks finn here you go bye as she shoved him out of here room ok princess bye then see you later zack he said ok :zack i called you here to ask you some i need an adult just kidding what would you like too ask me princess. ok first ARE you single she asked blushing. well of course ive havent meet any of the other princesses yet but to tell you the truth i wanted to ask you the same question because when i first saw you i thought you were beautiful in every that was unexpected second question do you want to go on a date with me tonight with his cheek reder than a strawberry. guys that the second chapter three will be out later today so be loking out


End file.
